


Draecember 2017 Day Thirty: In Peacetime

by Zillidan



Series: Draecember 2017 [30]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Catching Up, Discourse, Summary of Life, draecember2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillidan/pseuds/Zillidan
Summary: After the Legion's defeat, the denizens go into a time of celebration and peace. For a restless Jen, this simply won't do as she seeks out places to continue her purpose in life.





	Draecember 2017 Day Thirty: In Peacetime

In a world that seemed to always be at war or in constant strife, Azeroth understood that peacetime was to be cherished. After any major conflicts, the capital city streets would be filled with celebration and any grievances people had with one another seemed to take a back seat for at least a time. Of course, everyone knew soon enough the peace wouldn't last. Some other threat would rise up, or the Alliance and the Horde would find something to bicker and argue over which would lead the mobilization of the military, but for now, people just had their fun. The destruction of the Legion would, of course, be an event to celebrate for Azeroth. The moment the citizens noticed the decayed husk of the Eredar homeworld fizzle out of existence, their instincts kicked in. Bars were filled to the point of overoccupancy, the streets were lined with celebration, and the cities shut down for some period of time as people rejoiced in a time of peace.

Jen had already made up her mind about the rest of her life, that even though she may not be accepted, she would continue to fight for Azeroth and her people, wherever they would go. However, a bit of a calm did come over the world for a time and she began to grow restless. Pledging your loyalty to your people was fine and all, but not having anything to do with the downtime was getting to her. Weeks of staying in her manor and staying combat-ready were starting to wane on her as it seemed like conflict wasn't happening at the pace she expected. She had never experienced it before since at least with the previous downtime she was working towards the goal of ending the Legion. Now that they were vanquished and she didn’t have a clear future, she would have to figure out some kind of hobby other than sparring. It didn’t come easy for her, however. She had made her way to the Exodar to see if the Draenei needed any help but found them all in celebration. Marshalling their forces was the last thing on their minds and so she spent a few days exploring the city. The Draenei had started to grow accustomed to Jen, but full acceptance was a long ways away. Full glares of hatred turned into softer stares of displeasure as she roamed the city of the Draenei. Even in bars she found herself relegated to corners and rarely was she invited to a table to converse, yet she cherished any conversation she had with more willing members of her race. In the end, though she was on the road to being accepted, it would take many more years before she would be able to prove her loyalty fully.

While she was glad she had made strides with the favor of her people, it wasn’t going to fill the void in her life that gnawed at her currently. She got back into mercenary work, taking easier contracts as often as possible to keep her busy as she wasn’t going for the money anymore. What she did find in a contract, however, outside the sanctioned lodge, was a small adventure in Northrend in the service of the dragons. Linking up with a Green Dragon, the pair traveled across Northrend in search of a rare artifact, keeping Jen quite occupied for the time and finding herself companionship she didn’t think could ever find. It also served to close the last chapter of her life that she was dissatisfied with; her first trip to Northrend which had been a disaster. For her, the bitter, frozen roof of the world was just that reality to her. It gave her the wrong impression of the denizens of Azeroth and her time there did more to harm her first steps in Azeroth than it did to actually help her in fully committing herself to Azeroth and not the Burning Legion. Being able to return with the help of someone that seemed to genuinely care about her really let her finally close that chapters of her life and continue on.

For Jen, peacetime is a nuisance. Azeroth needs it and will always need it lest it falls into complete anarchy and disarray. A Man’ari that has spent a lifetime always busy in combat can never find true peace in sitting around and doing nothing. For her, peace still requires busyness and something to keep her occupied. Peace for Jen could be summed up as doing what she was made for, by her choice, for her own pleasure. She is a fighter, and fighter’s cannot and will not sit idle, even in peacetime. She can rest when she has breathed her last but until then, there is an entire world worth saving. Whether it is a godlike figure threatening to destroy an entire planet or a wolf that wandered onto a farm, she would be the one to be there and defend the innocent. For her it was her penance for all the lives she had taken and she was not going to stand idle until the world was free from evil altogether. If that happened, then at last she could maybe finally find herself in peace.


End file.
